BlackNote Conflicts
by vivant-isola-justo
Summary: Shinra is after Cloud. Thinking he holds a key to a deadly weapon. Vincent and Tifa, aren't going to sit around and let Shinra's Plans come to pass. My first story please review.


**BlackNote Conflicts**

This is my first shot at writing a Fan Fic. So please be brutal.

This all occurs three years after the events in Final Fantasy VII. About the title. I named this because I have been writing this fic in a black note book. So it seemed right to name it after where it is being written.

I do not on Final Fantasy VII Or any of the Characters they are all property of Square Enix(c). As far as I know, this plot is mine so please do not take it.

Chapter 1: There still after me.

Cloud held his breath. He plunged into the unknown. Hes thoughts played games with him. Twisting reality with fiction. Poking, pulling, scratching at his mind trying to remember who he is. It seemed so long that he looked upon his true self. As pictures flooded his mind. Sephiroth., Tifa... Aeris. All came crashing into his mind. Like a title wave. Cloud struggled to breath, but he was treated to black goo. He tried to spit it out, but he only received more of the thick liquid. More pictures flooded his mind he fought to keep his mind from failing.

Nibelhiem. 3 years after meteor crisis.

"I sense pain is coming now." A tall slender figure stood perched on top of Nibelhiem mansion. He was the watcher. The protector of Nibelhiem, Vincent Valentine. His golden eyes watched the town intently. Waiting for it. Wanting to see it. See his time, devotion, and sin unfold. And bring the fruit of his efforts. "I'm waiting" he muttered. A small group of Shinra soldiers entered the town. They Marched right to the center of Nibelheim. And stood at attention. Minutes past, Vincent was getting  
uncomfortable. "what are they plaining?" he said. A deep voice in his head said "kill them now. They will only bring pain. And thats what I do." Vincent shook his head. "Silence. And not yet demon, not yet" Chaos, the strongest demon, growled at Vincent words. "Dont defy me demon" he said "I'm your master you are not mine." He waited for a reaspons, but none came. Satisfied he Silenced his demon, he watched for another 5 minutes, before he saw a Lieutenant, walk in front of the soldiers. She was a slender roughed edge woman. Vincent didn't like her. Some thing bothered him about her. He felt a dark presence surrounding's her. He felt the same presence 3 years ago. Haunting memories came into his mind. Fire burst ed in hes mind, in the mist of them there stood a man with long silver hair and green eyes. He vanished the thought and focused. He notated that the Lieutenant was not in military dress code. Vincent hated sloppiness, almost as much as he hated love. And the memory's of 3 years ago. He studied her. She was wearing a simple shirt and black pants to go with the outfit. Metals stood ready on her left chest. Her insignia of Lieutenant was placed on her right collar. Her red hair came down to her shoulders in a sloppy manner. She was very unprofessional, to Vincents eyes. By and by he keep watching to see what they would do next. "shit are they looking for me?" The Lieutenant folder her arms over her chest and said. "alright! spread out and look for the suspect. Move first squad!" with that, the first line of Shinra soldiers spread out all over the town. Charging into houses. Screams of fear could be heard from ever direction. Machine guns burst went off. Sending a chill down Vincent back. He waited for the right moment. Then he gracefully jumped off the roof of the mansion. He grabbed the peace maker and moved out ready for combat.

Before he went charging the Shinra bastards ass's he checked his ammo, checked to make sure his demons were ready. Then moved into the nearest house. He silently crawled to the back window. And peeked in. What he saw angered him. A Shinra Soldier held a young woman in an unwanted position. Vincent crawled to the door counted to three and bust open the door. Two guards jumped as he knocked down the door. They screamed, pulled up there weapons, and got ready to open fire. The young woman screamed and dropped to the floor. With two well placed head shots. Both of the Shinra bastards body's went limp, spraying blood on the floor. The young woman screamed and fainted. Vincent moved to her side and felt a pulse. "you will be fine little one. The image of blood only last a night." With his golden hand, he pulled back her strains of loose hair, behind her ears. Then he stood and moved to the next house. This time, he noticed that the Shinra bastards didn't evade this house. He didn't like that at all. Cautiously, he moved slowly to the door. Placing his real hand on the door knob, he held his small pistol, with white knuckle intensity. Slowly opening the door, it tattled on him. By squeaking loudly. The first thing he herd, when the door was completely open, was a click. Followed by a muffled bang. Then pain in his chest. He looked up, and saw a Shinra soldier with a tranquilizer in hand. A dart stuck out of his chest. "Damn it" Vincent muttered. He herd a deep voice in his head saying i told you. The room in front of him started spinning. He swayed fighting to keep balanced, but hes knees failed him. Falling to  
his knees, then face he laid on the cooled floor. It smelled fresh, It reminded him of clean clothing. All went Black. And he dreamed of nightmares. Once again


End file.
